The service life of electronic components depends inter alia on their being shielded from atmospheric oxygen and moisture, since they often contain reactive materials, for example metals susceptible to corrosion, or hygroscopic layers. For example, electronically excited organic molecules may readily react with oxygen or water during operation of an electronic component, so limiting their service life.